Factions In WZ: More Impact on Gameplay
Factions & Alliances In CAMPAIGN * The subject of this discussion is geared to at least be incorporated in the '''South American Campaign Experience.''' * But it can of course infuse Skirmish & MP...... other CAMs as well.... Some Prelims on Factions * Player alliances in WZ have till now been reserved for MP & Ski gameing. * Choices external to the imbeded gameplay mechanics. * Let's set the table: * The orginal WZ CAM provided factions that were developed after Sci-Fi cliches & stereotypes. * It can be improved storywise & thru new player interaction dynamics. * In the original CAM the player had NO alliance opportunites.... It just was not a factor in gameplay mechanisms.. * A missed opportunity that should be remedied. * "Scavs", in particular, were no more than '''throw-away canon fodder'''... * Another HUGE, missed opportunity, that deserves attention from 2 vantages: backstory AND relevant gameplay enhancements. * Let me restate for emphasis: * Meaningful interaction between the player & dynamically defined '''Factions''' deepens the immersive gameplay experience. * Specifically: * '''The ability to form alliances (even with scavs) will dramatically enhance gameplay'''. * Being completely absent in the original WZ CAM ... to bring it into play in a sequel is a MAJOR advance, IMHO. Expanding on the Prelims * Integral to this expansion is a "Player Avatar Commander Unit" that is covered in more detail in the '''GCI''' discussion. * This will immediately create a visceral, 1st Person POV that is a more direct link to the Players emotional commitment. * '''Factions Schema''' will be far richer than the original campaign by its development of: * Multiple, distinct, '''Scav tribes'''. Some of which are united in a confederacy & some of which are rogue or isolationist. Their belief structures an amalgam of Native American Indian traditions & Eco-philosophies. * Then there is the '''Eurasion Mangodai''' drawing their cultural roots from Genghis Khan & spurred foward a Nexus Splinter Cell. * Another incarnation of the Mastermind gone bad: '''Dr. Reed'''. * The '''Project Factions''' will be built out of the basic premise that part of the populace have Cybernetic Implants & part donot.... More Details to follow Kage's Ideas on the topic * A good thing we could do is randomize non-player faction relationships: * Using Warzone factions as an example, in one game, the new paradigm would be the scav's benevolent protectors, and if you allied yourself with the new paradigm, you'd also have the scavs on your side, which would open up many different missions. * In another game, however, you might think that allying yourself with the new paradigm might be a great idea, only to find that the new paradigm is trying to exterminate the scavs, and the scavs are great friends with the collective, which is much stronger than the new paradigm, meaning that instead of being on top, you find yourself pitted against one tough nut (meaning more missions). * You may even find that you ally yourself with the new paradigm and the collective, independantly, not knowing they hate each other, in which case you might find both sides seeing you as a traitor and both going after you (thus seeking a lot of powerful allies can make things worse - even more missions). Kage on Factionalizing Tech * how about......... we make it so that a lot of the tech in the game is only available through allies - * you've got your own core tech, and then each faction has their own core tech - you can only get your hands on that tech by allying yourself with them. * to explain a little - the core tech for each faction would pretty much be different types of weapons and advanced equipment- each faction would be able to get things like vtols and commanders though. * best yet, each faction's core tech would be randomized from game to game, including your own - one game your core tech could be machine-guns, but the next game, you might find you specialize in rockets. Rman on Base Premises + More than just an interesting idea, IMO. * It actually, for me, represents a key extrapolation of the post-global catastrophe scenario that WZ's game-world depicts. * One word can summarize the prevailing condition: * '''SCARCITY'''.... * And that alone would lead factions to evolve: * '''SPECIALIZATIONS'''..... Kage Adds More * and just an extra thought - * an idea that i've explored in the past: * '''hybrid technology...''' * instead of actually gaining the enemy technology when you are allied with them, the extra tech you can research is a combination of theirs and yours - * essentially your weaponry using their tech as a basis for enhancements (your ally would not have the same hybrid technologies, though they would still be a combination of yours and theirs). * for example, if you specialize in machine guns, and your ally specializes in rockets, then your hybrid tech would be something along the lines of a machinegun that fires explosive bullets. * your ally, on the other hand, might use your technology to develop a rocket launcher that first fires a tracer bullet, and once it hits it's target, the rockets launch and home in on the tracer round (and whatever it hit). * the above idea would really make it difficult to play any game the same twice - * you're not simply gaining an ally's tech tree - you're instead gaining a whole new sibling tech tree based on what your core tech is vs what your ally's core tech is, meaning that if there were only 3 core techs in the game (i'd hope there'd be more), then there would be 6 unique bonus tech trees, increasing exponentially the more core tech trees you add... Karmazilla on Scav Traits * Scavengers could be some kind of 'freelance' alliance. They will help you if you can help them (pay them some technology or clear a path for them). * They may not just be canon fodder - they could adopt the role of thiefs or infiltrators. * AI factions, however, would probably take the more ordinary role of being a body in battle and help the player fight their mutual enemy. ... * Until he backstabs you (hmm..? ) Kage on Scav Traits * that's exactly what i was thinking: scavs are by no means powerful, but would definitely have skill in recon and other stealthy activities. Rman On Scav Possibilities * Yes, these are very good ideas. * Scavs as recon specialists, thieves, infiltrators, etc... * But why stop there ? * How about IF: * Scavs could be recruited for cortical implants !!! * As such be part of a New Class of Borg.. * A Stealth Borg: light stealth armor, low caliber weaponery, & an exo-skeleton built for speed... * Specializing not just in Recon but also, the planting of electronic surveillance, the intruder com-virus, un-conventional ordinance like chemical, radiological, biological.....OOps.. That's another Topic. * Or ..... A foothills tribe of scavs with hang-gliders or ultra-lights... Kage on Scav Stealth * i'd definitely prefer to not simply add a stat that would determine stealth - it's not really that the scavs have stealthy technology - * it's just that they're at home with laying low - they know how to be stealthy - thus i think it would be better to make them so they will simply do a great job at avoiding the enemy (seeing without being seen), unless specifically told to attack. * however, i have already proposed some ideas towards a modified line-of-sight system (especially with sensors) that, if used, would make it so a small unit (scav units tend to be very small) could pass rather near the enemy without being spotted/detected. * that would also mean stealth tactics could actually be used in the game. Rman Synthesizes * OK... Let's play with that perspective. :) * I'm glad you brought up your LOS mod concept, I didn't recall it & should have, cause it's significant. * And as you pointed out it dovetails nicely with the revisioning of Scav traits: accomplished in stealth, recon & infiltration forays. * And, not to forget, there is also what * Karmazilla suggested: "Scavengers could be some kind of 'freelance' alliance. They will help you if you can help them (pay them some technology or clear a path for them)." * So..... * Useing just those premises, I suspect, there may be more details to glean of Scav culture and behavior that would enhance gameplay & the player's overall immersion in the gameworld. * To illustrate, a quick snapshot: * 1.) Scavs will avoid Combat Groups that are NOT Commander led. * 2.) If your Combat Group is Commander led & Scavs are in the vicinity...... they will likely approuch you in peace. * 3.) The higher your Commander's Rank the MORE loyal the Scavs will be to your Alliance & shared mission. * 4.) When Scavs are allied & on a mission for YOU...... IF they encounter an ENEMY Commander of higher rank than yours.... they will more likely than not - BETRAY YOUR ALLIANCE ! More On Factions=